Malefiz
Malefiz (engl. Maleficent) ist der Name der bösen Fee aus dem Disney-Film Dornröschen (1959). In dem gleichnamigen Märchen, auf dem der Film basiert, blieb die Fee unbenannt. Beschreibung Normale Form Malefiz ist eine schlanke, große Frau. Sie hat eine seichte, minzgrüne Haut, gelbe Augen, ein vorspringendes Kinn sowie rote Lippen und Fingernägel. Am rechten Zeigefinger trägt sie einen schwarzen Ring. Sie ist in einen auffälligen, schwarz-lilanen Umhang gekleidet und trägt einen Kopfschmuck aus schwarzen Hörnern. Malefiz hat einen goldenen Stab bei sich. Ihr Haustier ist der Rabe Diablo. Drachenform Malefiz kann sich zum Kampf in einen großen, westlichen Drachen verwandeln. In dieser Gestalt sind ihr Kopf, Rücken und die Gliedmaßen schwarz gefärbt, der Bauch ist lila und segmentiert. Die Flügel haben eine transparente, graue Flugmembran. Auf dem Kopf trägt der Drache schwarze, antilopenähnliche Hörner, die an Malefiz' regulären Kopfschmuck erinnern. An beiden Gesichtshälften sind flossenartige Erweiterungen. Der Drache hat gelbe Nüstern, einen gelben Rachen und eine ebenso gefärbte Schlangenzunge. Die Augen sind einfarbig giftgrün. Nacken, Rücken, Schwanzmitte und -ende werden von langen, schwarzen Stacheln bedeckt. Als Drache hat sie spitze, schwarze Zähne und Barteln am Unterkiefer. An den Füßen sind scharfe, schwarze Klauen. In ihrer Drachenform kann Malefiz gelbes Feuer speien. Handlung Dornröschen Im ganzen Königreich herrscht Aufregung, weil König Stefan mit seiner Frau eine Tochter bekommt. Von überall her kommen die Leute, um Aurora, die junge Prinzessin, zu sehen. Darunter ist auch der befreundete König Hubert, dessen Sohn Prinz Phillip sogleich dem Neugeborenen versprochen wird. Unter den Gratulanten sind auch die drei Feen Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein, die Aurora jede eine Gabe mitgeben wollen. Bevor die dritte ihren Zauber aussprechen kann, erscheint die böse Fee Malefiz und belegt die Prinzessin mit einem Fluch. Bevor die Sonne am Ende ihres 16. Geburtstages untergeht, soll sich Aurora an einer Spindel stechen und sterben. Doch die dritte Fee hat ihren Zauber noch nicht ausgesprochen und schwächt den bösen Fluch der bösen Fee. Statt zu sterben, soll Aurora nun in einen langen Schlaf fallen, bis sie der Kuss der wahren Liebe erweckt. Um die Prinzessin vor den Machenschaften der Malefiz zu schützen, ziehen die drei Feen Aurora als Findelkind in einem tiefen Wald auf. Deren einzige Freunde sind die Tiere des Waldes, doch in ihren Träumen begegnet sie immer wieder einem Prinzen. Als plötzlich ein hübscher, junger Mann vor ihr steht, verlieben sich die beiden augenblicklich und vereinbaren ein Treffen noch am selben Abend. Es ist der Tag ihres 16. Geburtstages. Die Feen sind aus diesem Anlass aufgeregt damit beschäftigt, für Röschen, wie sie Aurora nennen, einige Überraschungen vorzubereiten. Sie geraten dabei in einen Streit über die Farbe des Kleides für Aurora, der in einem Kreuzfeuer von Zaubersprüchen ausartet. Weithin sichtbar als glühende Funken über dem Wald, wird der Späher der bösen Fee auf das Spektakel aufmerksam und erfährt so vom Aufenthaltsort der vermissten Prinzessin. Währenddessen wird Aurora über ihre wahre Identität aufgeklärt, und dass heute der große Tag der Rückkehr ins Schloss sei. Als sie jedoch erfährt, dass sie bereits einem Prinzen versprochen ist, fällt sie ob ihrer Begegnung im Wald in große Trauer. Im Schloss angekommen, wird Aurora von den Feen mit ihrem Kummer für einen Augenblick alleingelassen. In diesem Moment wird die Prinzessin von Malefiz in Hypnose zu einer Spindel geführt – bevor die Feen eingreifen können, sticht sich Aurora und fällt in einen tiefen Schlaf. Um die im Schloss neugierig wartenden Gäste und vor allem den König nicht in großes Leid zu stürzen, versetzen die Feen das ganze Schloss in einen tiefen Schlaf. Prinz Phillip ist unterdessen unterwegs zum vereinbarten Treffen mit der Prinzessin – er ist Auroras Zufallsbegegnung. Er gerät in einen Hinterhalt von Malefiz, die ihn in ihr dunkles Schloss verschleppt, um ihn von Aurora fernzuhalten. Die drei Feen starten eine Rettungsaktion und befreien den Prinzen. Prinz Phillip reitet sofort zum königlichen Schloss, das jedoch von Malefiz mit einem dichten Dornenwald abgeschottet wird. Als Prinz Phillip sich erfolgreich durch das Geäst schlagen kann, verwandelt sich die Hexe in einen Drachen. Doch der Prinz kann einen tödlichen Stich setzen. Er eilt zu Aurora und gibt ihr den Kuss der wahren Liebe, woraufhin Aurora und das gesamte Schloss erwachen. Kingdom Hearts Reihe thumb|Malefiz' Drachenform in Kingdom HeartsIn der Videospiel-Reihe Kingdom Hearts, in welcher viele Charaktere aus Disney-Filmen und Final Fantasy Spielen auftauchen, ist Malefiz eine bedeutende Antagonistin. Sie sucht nach der Kontrolle über alle Welten, in dem sie die Dunkelheit dort verteilt. ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' Malefiz erscheint im Buch der Prophezeiungen. Sechzehn Jahre später, nachdem sie Aurora verflucht hatte, entdeckte Malefiz Aurora wieder, die unter dem angenommenen Namen Dornröschen lebte und sie sorgte dafür, dass ihr Fluch wirksam wurde. Zwischen Kingdom Hearts χ und Birth by Sleep Malefiz war in der gesamten Welt Verwunschenes Reich bereits als Zauberin bekannt und gefürchtet, als eine Person, die nicht verärgert werden sollte. Obwohl sie nicht zur Feier der Geburt von Prinzessin Aurora eingeladen war, nahm sie trotzdem teil und schenkte dem Säugling ein besonderes "Geschenk": An ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag sollte sich Aurora ihren Finger an der Spindel eines Spinnrades stechen und sterben. Die gute Fee Sonnenschein änderte diesen Fluch jedoch so, dass Aurora, anstatt zu sterben, einfach in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen soll, bis sie von ihrer wahren Liebe wach geküsst wurde. Gemeinsam zogen die drei guten Feen die Prinzessin im Wald auf, außerhalb der Reichweite von Malefiz und ihren Lakaien. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep hat Malefiz eine kleinere Rolle als in den anderen Teilen. Sie taucht nur in ihrer Heimatwelt auf, die sie zu beherrschen versucht. Irgendwann begegnet ihr Meister Xehanort, der ihr von den anderen Welten und den Prinzessinnen der Herzen erzählt. Er erzählte ihr auch von einigen Anwendern des Schlüsselschwerts, denen sie begegnen würde. Nach diesem Treffen war Malefiz noch machthungriger als zuvor, ohne zu wissen dass sie bloß ein Teil von Meister Xehanorts Plan ist. Damit Prinz Phillip den von ihr ausgesprochenen Fluch nicht brechen kann, sperrt sie ihn in ihrem Kerker ein. Malefiz verleitet mit Hilfe ihrer dunklen Magie Terra dazu mit seinem Schlüsselschwert das Herz von Aurora zu entfernen. Als Terra begreift was er getan hat, sagte Malefiz zu ihm, er solle sechs weitere Herzen reinen Lichts finden und zu ihr bringen damit beide die Herrschaft über alle Welten erlangen können. Nachdem Ventus in Malefiz Schloss eindringt und Auroras Herz befreit, trifft er auf die böse Hexe. Sie erzählt ihm was Terra getan hat, doch Ven glaubt ihr kein Wort. Plötzlich taucht Aqua auf, die ihm sagt, dass Terra so etwas niemals tun würde. Malefiz warf sie in dasselbe Verließ wie Prinz Phillip. Zusammen mit Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein brechen sie aus und werden von Malefiz auf der Brücke zum Schloss konfrontiert. Sie verwandelt sich in einen Drachen, wird aber besiegt. Nachdem Karlo aus Disney Stadt in die Anderswelt verbannt wird, hört er die Stimme von Malefiz, die ihm sagt, dass sie ihn freilassen würde wenn er ihr helfe. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sie kann Riku auf ihre Seite ziehen, indem sie ihm zeigt dass Sora sich mit Donald und Goofy amüsiert und ihm einredet, dass er ihn und Kairi einfach vergessen habe. Sie scheint die Herzlosen zu kontrollieren, doch wie sich herausstellt ist sie auch nur eine Marionette der Dunkelheit. Sie ist die Anführerin einer Gruppe von Schurken. Man begegnet ihr in Hollow Bastion, das ihr eigenes Schloss ist, als Endgegner. Zuerst tritt sie in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt an und verwendet ihre Magie im Kampf. Nachdem es Sora gelingt sie zu besiegen, öffnet Riku (welcher von Xehanort besessen ist) ihr Herz mittels eines neuen Schlüsselschwerts. Dies verleiht ihr die Macht der Dunkelheit, wodurch sie sich in einen großen schwarzen Drachen verwandelt. Doch sie wird erneut besiegt und verschwindet in der Dunkelheit. Besiegt man Malefiz, erhält man den Feueropal, mit dem man Mushu beschwören kann. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Sie stellt erneut eine Gefahr dar und schickt Karlo in die anderen Welten um sich Verbündete zu schaffen. Ihr Rabe brachte ihre leere Robe in Yen Sids Turm, in dem sie versehentlich durch die Erinnerungen von Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein wiederbelebt wurde. Hier taucht sie neben Radiant Garden auch in Halloween Town und dem Disney Schloss auf. Im Schloss Disney konnte sie durch eine Zeitreise von Karlo die Halle des Ecksteins mit Dunkelheit und Dornen füllen. Dabei konnte sie auch eine riesige Menge an Herzlosen ins Schloss schicken. Doch Sora, Donald und Goofy reisten ebenfalls in die Vergangenheit und konnten wieder für Ordnung sorgen. In Radiant Garden tauchte sie während der Schlacht der 1000 Herzlosen auf. Die stellt einen Wendepunkt da, in dem die Disney-Schurken die Kontrolle der Herzlosen an die Organisation XIII verloren haben. Sie erkannte dass sie die Organisation nicht allein besiegen kann und half Sora. Ihre Macht zeigt sich wohl am meisten in ihrer Widerstandskraft da sie, trotz ihrer Niederlage im ersten Teil und nach dem Angriff der Dämmerlinge, noch immer nichts von ihrer Kraft verloren hat. Am Ende befiehlt sie Sora und seinen Freunden das sie sich um Xemnas kümmern sollen, während sie mit Karlo die Herzlosen übernimmt. Nach Karlos ängstlichen Worten das sie aber nicht gegen alle ankommen werden fragt sie ihn, wer wohl der leichtere Gegner sei. Ob sie es mit Karlo geschafft hat die Herzlosen zu besiegen steht offen, jedoch kündigen ihre Worte, dass das Schloss der Niemande ihr gehören würde, sollte sie die Schattenlurche besiegen, ein weiteres Auftauchen an. Sora und seine Freunde sind die mächtige Malefiz also vorerst los. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Malefiz taucht das erste Mal in Agrabah auf, als Karlo und Daten-Sora das zweite Mal aufeinander treffen. Sie zerstört dabei Soras digitales Schlüsselschwert. Doch zu seiner Hilfe tauchen König Micky und Daten-Riku auf. Zum Schock der beiden Schlüsselschwertträger nimmt Karlo Riku mit und setzt ihm einige Bugs ein. Malefiz Plan ist wie immer der Selbe: sie will die Welten in Dunkelheit hüllen und über diese herrschen. Während Sora in Hollow Bastion Rikus Inneres betritt um seine Daten von den Bugs zu befreien, versuchte Malefiz von außen auf diese zuzugreifen um Sora für immer dort einzusperren. Schließlich verwandelt sie sich in einen Drachen um ihn aufzuhalten, kann jedoch besiegt werden. Es scheint als wäre das Tagebuch nun wieder Bugfrei. Doch kurze Zeit nach Soras Sieg über Malefiz und Eintreffen im Schloss Disney, stellt sich heraus, dass ein riesiger Bug sich in den Quelldaten verbergen konnte und nun dabei ist alle Daten zu löschen. Um dies zu verhindern, müssten sie isoliert werden, was allerdings bedeuten würde, dass Karlo und Malefiz auf ewig in der Datenwelt gefangen wären. Der gutherzige Sora kann die beiden nicht im Stich lassen und stellt sich dem Verursacher aller Bugs. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Während König Micky mit Donald, Goofy und Yen Sid Sora und Rikus Meisterprüfung mit beobachten, invadieren Malefiz und Karlo das Schloss Disney und nehmen Königin Minnie als Gefangene. Malefiz sendet ihren Raben mit einem Brief und Minnies Krone zu Micky in den Mystischen Turm, woraufhin Micky gemeinsam mit Donald und Goofy mit dem Gumi-Jet zum Schloss fliegen, um Malefiz aufzuhalten. Yen Sid vermutet, dass Malefiz' handeln eine Reaktion auf die größer werdende Dunkelheit über die Welten ist, welches er als Zeichen für Meister Xehanorts Rückkehr sieht. Am Schloss Disney, erzählt Malefiz Micky über ihr Treffen vor vielen Jahren mit Meister Xehanort, welcher sie über die anderen Welten und die sieben reinen Herzen des Lichts, wodurch man die Macht über alle Welten haben würde, informiert. Sie sagt jedoch, dass sie die Welten lieber auf ihre Weise erobern will und fordert die Daten der Datenwelt. Da Micky keine Reaktion zeigt, versucht sie einen Angriff zu starten, der jedoch von Leas Chakrams, welche aus einem Korridor der Dunkelheit kommen, abgehalten wird. Minnie entkommt dank Karlos Verwirrung und Malefiz und er ziehen sich wieder zurück, sagen jedoch vorher noch, dass sie wieder kommen werden, da sie nun weiß, was sie will und wo sie es her bekommt. Nachdem Meister Xehanort als Teil der echten Organisation XIII wieder belebt wurde, enthüllt er, dass er Malefiz manipuliert hat, damit sie die sieben Herzen des reinen Lichts sammelt, während er die dreizehn Dunkelheiten sammelt, als Teil seines Plans um die X-Klinge zu erschaffen. Once Upon a Time [[Datei:Maleficent_Drache_Once_upon_a_Time.jpg|thumb|Maleficents Drachenform in Once Upon a Time]]Malefiz (meist Maleficent genannt) kommt als Nebenfigur in der Serie Once Upon a Time vor. Maleficents Geschichte Maleficent versucht Aurora mit einem Zauber in einen ewigen Schlaf zu versetzen, scheitert jedoch. Nachdem sie besiegt wurde, schien sie ihr Schicksal zu akzeptieren und sie zieht sich zurück. Maleficent trifft Regina zum ersten Mal, als diese als junges Mädchen zu ihr in die verbotene Festung kommt. Regina bittet Maleficent darum, ihr bei dem Studium der Magie zu helfen. Maleficent bittet Regina darum den Kamin zu entfachen, doch Regina kann diese Aufgabe nur unzureichend erledigen. Maleficent zeigt sich Regina. Diese ist von dem Erscheinungsbild der dunklen Fee entsetzt und fragt Maleficent nach dem Grund für ihr unangepasstes Erscheinungsbild. Also berichtet Malefizent von ihrem Versagen, woraufhin Regina versucht sie wieder aufzubauen, in dem sie versucht sie daran zu erinnern wer sie einmal war. Malefizent bezeichnet sich selbst als eine Person mit schlechtem Temperament, welche Regina innerhalb von Sekunden als Drachenmalzeit verspeisen würde. Daraufhin fordert sie Regina auf zu gehen. Doch Regina kehrt kurze Zeit später zurück, mit der Nachricht dass Aurora heiraten wird. Regina beschuldigt Maleficent dass sie nichts gegen die unzähligen Happy Endings unternimmt, die schon bald verwirklicht werden. Auf die Frage von Maleficent wieso sich Regina so um ihr Wohlergehen sorgt, antwortet diese dass wenn nicht einmal jemand Mächtiges wie Maleficent ihre Rache bekommen kann, sie ihre ebenfalls nie erreichen wird. Daraufhin erkennt Maleficent dass auch Regina eine wichtige Person verloren hat. Sie scheint sich zuerst um Reginas Kummer über den Verlust Daniels und den Rachegefühlen gegenüber von Snow White zu kümmern, doch dann fordert sie Regina dazu auf aufzugeben und sich ein neues Happy Ending ''zu suchen. Doch Regina gibt nicht auf, sie versucht erneut Maleficent aus der Reserve zu locken und sie wütend zu machen, sodass diese sich in einen Drachen verwandeln kann. Maleficent eröffnet Regina dass sie dies nicht mehr kann, da sie ihr Feuer vor langer Zeit verloren hat. Regina lässt sich auch davon nicht unterkriegen und verspricht Maleficent dass sie dafür sorgen würde dass diese ihr Feuer wiederbekommen würde. Sie erzählt Maleficent von einem Baum, welcher noch immer brennt. Dieser brennende Baum soll Maleficent dabei helfen, den verlorenen Funken in ihr wieder zu erwecken. In ihrer altbekannten Kleidung geht Maleficent zusammen mit Regina zu besagtem Baum und nimmt dessen Feuer in sich auf. Kurz darauf taucht König Stefan mit einigen Gefolgsleuten auf, in der Absicht Maleficent festzunehmen. Maleficent versucht sich zu verwandeln, doch scheitert. Maleficent und Regina werden von den Soldaten gefesselt und abgeführt. Regina befreit sich und kämpft gegen die Soldaten und bekommt im richtigen Moment Unterstützung von Maleficent, die es nun geschafft hat sich in den Drachen zu verwandeln. Maleficent rächt sich an Aurora und verabreicht ihr einen Schlaffluch, woraufhin sie sich bei Regina bedankt. Ein Land ohne Magie Sie geht einen Tauschhandel mit Regina ein: Malefizent gibt Regina ihren Schlaffluch und bekommt im Gegenzug dazu den dunklen Fluch, den Rumpelstilzchen erschaffen hatte. Den dunklen Fluch bewahrt sie in der Glaskugel ihres Stabes auf. Einige Zeit danach besucht Prince Charming Maleficent in ihrer Festung und verlangt „das Biest“ zu sprechen. Maleficent erklärt ihm dass sie dieses Biest sei und verwandelt sich in einen Drachen. Im Laufe des Kampfes schafft es Charming, wie von Rumpelstilzchen verlangt, ein Ei in das Maul von Maleficent zu werfen und anschließend zu entkommen. Das, was du am meisten liebst... Als die Böse Königin den Fluch zurückverlangt, mit der Behauptung dass der Schlaffluch wirkungslos gewesen wäre, verweigert sie die Herausgabe. Der Fluch wäre zu gefährlich und es wäre besser, wenn niemand diesen besitzen würde. Daraufhin entsteht ein kurzer Kampf, den die Königin durch einen Trick für sich entscheidet. Daraufhin zerstört diese die Glaskugel an Malefizents Stab, nimmt den dunklen Fluch an sich und lässt Malefizent gefesselt zurück. Aus Angst vor Reginas Fluch sucht Maleficent, gemeinsam mit Cruella de Vil und Ursula, Snow und Charming auf. Sie berichten den Charmings von einem magischen Baum, welcher jede ihrer Fragen beantworten könne. Da der Baum jedoch nur die Fragen jener mit wahrem Heldentum beantwortet, werden Snow und Charming benötigt. Galerie Malefiz Drache 2.png|Der Kopf ihrer Drachenform Malefiz Drache 3.jpeg|Gesamtansicht der Drachenform Drachen Mickys Clubhaus.png|Malefiz als Drache in ''Mickys Clubhaus (hinten rechts) Malefiz Drache KH 1.png|Malefiz' Drachenform in Kingdom Hearts Malefiz Drache KH 2.png Datei:Malefiz_Konzept_1.jpg|Konzeptbild von Eyvind Earle Datei:Malefiz_Konzept_2.jpg|Konzeptbild von Eyvind Earle Datei:Malefiz_Konzept_3.jpg|Konzeptbild von Eyvind Earle Datei:Malefiz_Konzept_4.jpg|Konzeptbild von Eyvind Earle TFH Tianhuo Wicked.png|Tianhuo im Wicked-Skin Weitere Auftritte Filme *Mickys großes Weihnachtsfest – Eingeschneit im Haus der Maus *Verschwörung der Superschurken *Maleficent – Die dunkle Fee *Descendants – Die Nachkommen *Descendants 2 – Die Nachkommen *Maleficent: Mächte der Finsternis Serien *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color *Mickys Clubhaus *Once Upon a Time – Es war einmal … *Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (als Stimme) Videospiele *Mickey Mousecapade *Kingdom Hearts-Reihe *Disney Princess *Micky Epic (Cameo-Auftritt) *Disney Universe *Disney Infinity-Reihe *Maleficent Free Fall *Hidden Worlds *Disney Villains Challenge Trivia thumb|Der Further Drache von 1947 *In ihrer Drachenform hat Malefiz große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Meeresdrachen aus Disneys Arielle. *Die drachenartige Kämpferin Tianhuo aus Them's fightin' herds hat mit ihrem Wicked-Skin die gleiche Farbe wie Malefiz' Drachenform. *Die Drachin Alexstrasza aus World of Warcraft hat in Heroes of the Storm einen Skin namens "Dunkle Königin Alexstrasza", der stark an Malefiz erinnert. Wie Malefiz kann sie zwischen Menchen- und Drachengestalt wechseln. *Neben Vermithrax Pejorative ist Malefiz Drachenform einer der Lieblingsdrachen des Regisseurs Guillermo del Toro. Laut ihm ist sie der einzige Fall, in dem das Design eines Drachen mit getrennten Flügeln und Vorderbeinen jemals funktioniert hatComingsoon: Guillermo del Toro Gives Hobbit UpdateIndieWire: Guillermo del Toro Would Also Like To Direct ‘Maleficent’ (If Given The Chance). *Angeblich soll der Further Drache von 1947 eine der Inspirationen für Malefiz Drachenform gewesen sein. *Obwohl sie in den meisten deutschen Übersetzungen Malefiz genannt wird, verwendet die Serie Once Upon a Time die englische Form Maleficent. Dies ändert sich im Spin-Off Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, welches wieder den Namen Malefiz verwendet. **Auch die Maleficent-Filmreihe verwendet den englischen Namen in der deutschen Version. *Im Roman Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel wird Madam Mims Drachenform von den Protagonisten zuerst für Malefiz gehaltenMelissa de la Cruz (2016), Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, Disney-Hyperion, ISBN 978-1484750711. Quellen en:Maleficent Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Disney